Butterfly Memories
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: One-shot. Kaname noticed Usagi's sapphire crystal butterfly hair clip and he started a conversation about the past. Kaname X Usagi


It was morning time, at the mansion house of Kaname and Usagi.

Usagi was in the kitchen, making Kaname's favorite breakfast, _Omurice_. She was frying the rice, as she heard footsteps and also a baby cooing, behind her. Kaname was placing Sakura in a pink and white baby swinger, as he was twisting the key for the hanging stars on the mobile to start playing soft music.

When Kaname started backing away, Sakura started raising her arms up, for her daddy, as she was crying out to him. She didn't want to sleep.

She wanted to spend time with her daddy.

"OK princess." Kaname picked her up and cradle her, as she was smiling at her daddy. "You get to sit with me and Mommy."

Kaname walked up behind her, as she still cooking, but she turned around to face him, cradling Sakura. "Morning, Usagi." Kaname said, before kissing her lips.

Kaname noticed something that really surprised him. Usagi was wearing the sapphire crystal butterfly hair clip, that he brought for her over a year ago.

"I'm making your favorite breakfast." Usagi said, when she turned back around to face the frying pan, which had white rice, chicken, mixed vegetables, salt and pepper.

"I adore how you cooked my favorite breakfast." Kaname said, before sitting down at the kitchen table, still cradling Sakura in his arms.

Kaname was looking at Usagi, while cradling Sakura, as she trying to get her daddy's attention. The almighty pureblood remember how Usagi loves butterflies, ever since she was young.

Usagi walked to the kitchen table with two plates of the _Omurice_ in her hands, she places Kaname's plate in front of him, as it brought him back to the crying baby. "Were you paying attention to her?" Usagi asked, while sitting down with her plate. "She needs you."

Kaname ignored his wife and payed closer attention to the crying baby, in his arms. He walked to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, to find a baby bottle full of Usagi's breast milk. The almighty pureblood immediately fed her the bottle, as it ceased her crying, while sucking on the nipple. "What were you thinking about?" Usagi asked, before Kaname sat back down in his chair, while holding onto the baby bottle, for Sakura.

"Pardon?" Kaname asked.

"I said what were you thinking about?" Usagi asked, once more, she about to be annoyed by him, if he wasn't paying attention to her.

"I was thinking about that butterfly hair clip, you have on." Kaname replied her."It brought back so many memories."

"Yes, it does." Usagi said. "I remember how I love butterflies, when I was young, growing up in the basement."

* * *

 _Haruhi and Kaname were looking at a big book about the butterflies. The girl pureblood was amazed of how many butterflies that they're in the world, that she didn't know. Kaname was pointing and reading the words to Haruhi, as she was smiling at the beautiful and colorful butterflies, resting on the delicate flowers._

" _Ohhhh, Kaname, I love this one!" Haruhi said, happily. "What's it called?"_

" _This is called the blue morpho butterfly, Haruhi." Kaname said. "The blue morpho butterfly's wings are bright blue, edged with black. The blue morpho is among the largest butterflies in the world, with wings spanning from five to eight inches." He said reading the page to her._

" _Wow! Really, Kaname?" Haruhi said, amazed. "I would love to see one, if Mommy and Daddy would let me."_

" _Haruhi." Kaname places two fingers, under her chin. "One day, if I ever see a beautiful butterfly, like you. I will give it to you, as a gift."_

* * *

"I remember that Kaname." Usagi said. "I wanted to see a real butterfly, but Haruka-sama and Juri-sama didn't want the vampire society, especially Rido, to know about me and Yuki."

"But, you did it anyway." Kaname said.

"So, when I was young, I wanted to explore the world around me, not being locked up in a basement forever." Usagi stated, as she ate her rice omelet. "I knew they were hiding something from me."

* * *

 _Haruhi was put into a timeout, after she scream and shouted at her mother and father, for not giving her the birthday wish, she warned._

 _All she wanted to do is go outside and play in the snow, but Haruka and Juri refused._

 _She was facing the corner of the wall, while sitting on a wooden chair. In her hands was her wand, Luna, that Haruka gave her for her birthday._

" _Haruhi?" Kaname called._

" _Yeah?" Haruhi responded, as she was still looking at the wall._

" _You haven't open my gift." Kaname said, he was holding the same small box, with white wrapping paper, and a blue ribbon wrapped around it._

" _I don't want it." Haruhi pouted at him._

" _But, Haruhi, you will like it." Kaname said. "I brought- I mean um..found this for you."_

" _For the last time...I DON'T WANT IT!" Haruhi shouted, as Kaname was pushed back, by her telekinesis, and he landed in Haruka's arms. Haruka dropped him down, as he went back to Yuki, who was trying to read to herself. The father grabbed Kaname's present off the ground, as he gesture Juri to come with him, to talk to Haruhi, that still had a dark aura around. Haruka touched her shoulder, until she turned around._

" _Leave me alone! I hate you and Mommy!"_

 _Haruka and Juri felt like they became horrible parents for Haruhi. She never gotten her wish, but they were still happy that she was still alive, away from Rido, who doesn't know about her or Yuki. Haruka places the present on the floor, for Haruhi to open later, if she was feeling better._

* * *

"I left that present in the basement and I never open it." Usagi said, as she stands up and grabbed the plates and places them in sink, for Kaname, to wash later. "When I came back for it, it was gone."

Sakura was asleep in Kaname's arms, after she finished drinking the last of her milk. The almighty pureblood, walked to the living room, to follow Usagi, and places the baby pureblood down in the baby swinger. He kisses her forehead, before returning back to his wife, who's sitting down in the couch.

"Usagi, love," Usagi looked at Kaname. "That butterfly hair clip, was your birthday present from me twelve years ago.

"Really?" Usagi said.

"When your sixth birthday was coming up, I wanted to find that blue butterfly, you wanted to see." Kaname explained. "So, I went outside to find it, but mother thought I couldn't find your gift like that. Mother and I were walking around town, until we walked by this antique store, and that's where I found it."

Usagi kissed his nose. "You kept this for me for a long time." She hugged him. "I'm so happy, that you still thought about me, even though I wasn't the same, for ten years." She let him go,he caressed her hand and kissed the back of it. "I can remember the first time, I finally catch one."

* * *

 _Usagi was outside in the Akiyama's backyard as she saw two butterflies, dancing in the air, so she ran inside to catch one. "I have to catch one for Kaname!" Usagi said happily._

 _Later on, Kaname stopped by the Akiyama's house to check on Usagi and also the family. "Kaname!" Usagi greeted, happily, as she ran to go hug him. He hugged her back, as he let her go to see her smiling face._

" _Hello, Usagi." Kaname greeted her back. "Well, you're really happy to see me."_

" _Yeah! I have something I have to show you." Usagi grabbed his hand, as he climbed up the stairs with her. She led him into her bedroom, as walked to window to pick up a jar, that contains a blue butterfly. "I found this outside and I want you to have it."_

 _Kaname picked up the jar, from Usagi's hands, as he examined the butterfly, resting on the twig. "It's beautiful, Usagi." Kaname complemented "Thank you."_

" _One day, Kaname, I want you to find me one as well!" Usagi said._

" _Really?" Kaname asked. "OK, one day I will find you one. I promise."_

* * *

"Did you let the butterfly go?" Usagi asked him.

"Why, yes, I have." Kaname replied.

"Oh, great." Usagi was relieved when he said that. "Because, what I found in you closet back at Cross Academy, was not what I expected."

"What do you mean by 'expected'?" Kaname asked.

"In your closet, I found hidden pictures of me, you, and Yuki." Usagi said. "Yuki's St. Xocolat's day chocolate, my slice of chocolate cake, and also my pink lace panities, as a reminder of our first time together."

"Were you expecting me to…" Kaname was on top of Usagi, while she was on the couch, looking at his wine colored eyes. "Kill such a precious thing, just like yourself?" He asked. "I never kill such a precious thing, like that butterfly and especially you." Kaname got close to her ear. "As my master." It made Usagi shiver, when she heard that.

The rare pureblood touched his butterfly tattoo, that was on the left side of his neck. "I remember when I save." Usagi said. "That was a precious butterfly memory, that I will always treasure, since I save you."

"Usagi, my love. I will serve you my love, since you save me from our monstrous uncle and became my master." Kaname said, grabbed her right hand, that had the same butterfly tattoo, on his neck, and kissed her fingers.

Usagi touched his cheek, as he lean down and started kissing her lips, cheeks, and neck, as she was moaning softly. The rare pureblood looked over at the baby swinger and noticed that Sakura, was awake. "Kaname...stop." Usagi said, while trying to push him, off of her, until he looked at her.

"What's the matter, love?" Kaname asked, until he also noticed Sakura was awake, looking at them. "She's three months old, she doesn't understand this." Kaname said, before he went back to kissing on her neck, before he decided to lick her neck.

Usagi's eyes were glowing red, as she decided to use telekinesis to push him off. He landed on the floor, Usagi climbed on top of him, and pinned his arms to the ground. "I know what's on your mind, Kaname, but now's not the best time."

"Shame." Kaname said.

"I have something to do." Usagi said, getting off of him. "We'll continue this later, but not around Sakura." She walked out of the living room and climbed up stairs. Kaname started to stand up, as he walked over to the baby swinger, to see Sakura, smiling and lifting up her arms, for her daddy to pick her up.

"All right, princess." Kaname picked her up and cradle her. "Let's get some fresh air."

Sakura cooed in agreement.

* * *

Kaname walked outside in the front yard of their house, he decided to sit down, next to a tree. While leaning on it, Kaname was looking at the beautiful sky, as Sakura was looking around as well, until he found something floating in the air, which brought back memories.

The blue morpho butterfly was back, once more. Kaname wanted Usagi to see it, again, but he doesn't want it be frighten and fly away. He slowly got out his phone, turn on the camera app, and the butterfly landed on Sakura's face. It walked on her soft face, really slowly, as Sakura was looking for it, without lifting her arms. The butterfly landed on her nose and it was perfect moment for him to take a picture for him to remember.

*CLICK*

Sakura was giggling, as the butterfly was tickling her nose, until she gave out a small sneeze. Kaname smiled at her small sneeze, as the butterfly started floating away, until he lifted his index finger, for the butterfly to land on.

"Kaname?" He heard his name calling, as he waiting for the butterfly to land on his finger and it did.

"Is that? The butterfly?" Usagi asked, as he got on her knees and study it, along with Kaname.

"Yes, love. It is." Kaname said, softly.

* * *

Woo hoo! I made my third one-shot and it was awesome making them, but I will be making more soon!

 _Omurice_ or Japanese Rice Omelette, is what it's called.

Kaname and Usagi, now and forever!~GirlGoneGamer


End file.
